Duncan's Birthday Surprise
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a fanfic for BeekerMaroo777 as it's also Duncan's Birthday where he has sex with Scarlett, Gwen, and Courtney. ENJOY!


Duncan's Birthday Surprise

 **Disclaimer: This is a birthday present for BeekerMaroo777 as in this story, it's Duncan's Birthday and he's planning on having an AB/DL Orgy with his girlfriend Scarlett, and his ex girlfriends Gwen and Courtney who are now married to each other, who knows what will happen? ENJOY!**

It was a cool and calm Saturday Night as Duncan and Scarlett were diapered up, and making out as they were celebrating Duncan's 23rd birthday.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett and Duncan moaned as they were deep into the making out as Scarlett sported her yellow sweater, and thigh-high fishnet stockings while Duncan was wearing a Wolf Tank Top, his neck collar, and his necklace pacifier.

"You are such a God in those diapers my Birthday Boy." Scarlett said as she let her long flowing orange/red hair down.

"Thanks babe, this birthday has been rockin' so far, my babe, the two of us in diapers, and I love the new collar you got me, I finally get rid of this one." Duncan said he took off his current collar and his pacifier in favor of his new one which was made of silver, ivory, and more classy stuff and he put it on before he put his pacifier back on.

"Mmmmmmm, your collar looks sexy around your neck my birthday baby boy." Scarlett said as she and Duncan kept making out until they finished.

"What would you like my precious Duncan?" Scarlett asked with a seductive tone in her voice.

"First off...call me thanks for the awesome birthday gifts, secondly...you know I want diaper sex with my favorite baby swut." Duncan said as he spoke a bit in baby talk.

"Thankies Duncan, and you'll get more than that tonight." Scarlett said as she held onto Duncan's hand and went up to their bedroom where two more women were waiting in the closet as they sported sexy lingerie minus the sexy panties, only adding in the diapers.

"Even though we're married now sweetie...I can't wait to fuck Duncan again, it's been a long time since I felt his machine gun inside of me." Courtney whispered to Gwen.

"Same here." Gwen whispered back before they started to makeout in the closet as Scarlett opened the door slightly for Gwen and Courtney to go into the bathroom.

"So babe, this has been nice so far but when are we gonna get to the badass love making?" Duncan asked her.

"It'll be in just a second, _we_ had to get a bit more surprises." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Huh? We? What do you mean we?" Duncan asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Actually baby boy, _we've_ planned the best birthday surprise of all time, it's the ultimate surprise so relax yourself on the bed and enjoy yourself you sexy diaper stud." Scarlett said as she grabbed his diapered crotch and groped his booty as she even took off his shirt.

"Duncan, I love your body, you make the diaper so fucking sexy." Scarlett said as she grabbed Duncan's machine gun as she started to get it loaded slowly as she stopped then to tease him as Duncan finally started to relax by wrapping his arms around his neck like he used to do when he had his headphones in his ears listening to Heavy Metal/Punk type music mostly but this time...this occassion was very special for the delinquent.

Scarlett turned her head to the left and then came out Gwen and Courtney with sexy struts and Duncan's Jaw dropping to the floor and he started to pant like a dog, while Gwen and Courtney were wearing their diapers, pacifier necklaces, Courtney sported a Scarlet Red baby shirt and dyed her hair black with Scarlet Red highlights as she was Goth for a night to help out celebrate and she also sported Scarlet Red Thigh-High fishnet stockings as Gwen sported her black shirt and black fishnet stockings as Gwen had black heels and Courtney had silver heels.

"Surprise." The three women said to him.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!" Duncan howled out like he did during "Top Dog" when Courtney was doing a cheer and Duncan was turned on by that like he's turned on right freaking now.

"Wow, look at all of the baby sluts." Duncan said to himself as the three women chuckled.

"Thankies Duncan." The three girls said to him.

"Anytime babes." Duncan said back to them.

"So, Duncan...what do you want first?" Courtney asked him.

"Well ladies, I can use the three of you doing a triple make-out session to start it off, then you three can take everything off...minus the diapers just for me, the Birthday Boy."

"We can work with that." The threesome said before Duncan turned on the stereo.

"Can we get this on video?" Duncan asked them.

"Sure, we don't mind." Scarlett answered him as Duncan grabbed his iPhone 7 Plus and began to record.

"Sup, Duncan here on my birthday with my three special babes or as I should call them my special baby sluts, because I dated and had sex wth all three of these sexy lovelies...am I right ladies?" Duncan asked them before they sheepishly giggled.

"You got that right Duncan." Gwen said to him.

"Let me introduce you to my babies." Duncan said before he began.

"This is Courtney Lopez, she was my first girlfriend." Duncan said introducing Courtney

"Hi." Courtney said in a cute and seductive tone.

"This is Gwen Thompson she was my second girlfriend." Duncan introduced Gwen.

"Finally this is Scarlett McGrady, my current girlfriend and she is such a total babe." Duncan said introducing Scarlett.

"Hello." Scarlett said while she was waving at the camera.

"Ladies, say hello to the camera." Duncan commanded them.

"Hi." The three said and they waved at the camera.

"Now, we got the introductions out of the way...let the show begin." Duncan said before he started to play some music as "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman began to play and the three girls started to do a triple-makeout session right in front of Duncan who was now sitting on the edge on the edge of the bed for a second before he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The three women moaned in right off the bat as they were tongue wrestling, and they were enjoying it, even groping each other's diapered booties.

"Ohhhhhh." All three of them moaned out as they were groping each other like crazy and the three sexy girls took off their shirts revealing their bras, covering up their beautiful chest and Duncan's machine gun was getting loaded by Duncan as he turned off the stereo.

"Ohhhh! That was beautiful so far ladies, let me see your boobies." Duncan commanded them.

"Yes Duncan." The three girls said before they took off their bras revealing their glorious chests.

Gwen had 34C Breats, while Courtney had 34DD Breasts while Scarlett had 36D Breasts, then Duncan's jaw immediately dropped to the floor.

"Holy cwap, these baby swuts are bangable." Duncan's mind said.

"Holy Cwap, you baby swuts are cute for Daddy." Duncan said to them.

"Thankies Daddy." The three girls replied back to him.

"What do you three baby girls wanna do first to Daddy on his birthday?" Duncan asked them as he took a whiff of his electronic cigarette and used it.

"Ohhhhhh, babies want to dwink cumsie baba." Scarlett said to him.

"Yeah, we want to share you daddy." Gwen said to him as well.

"To show how much we wuv you on your special day, we also want to give your paci kissies." Courtney said to him as well.

"Wow, all thwee of you want my hard machine gun right from the start, but...you have to share...so here are the rules, Scarlett plays with my machine gun first while Gwen and Courtney pway and wait for their turn is that okay babies?" Duncan said to them and asked them.

"Okies Daddy." The three women said to him.

"Good, now Scarlett you're first." Duncan said as he touched the frontal of his diaper and grabbed his hard and long machine gun which was 12 inches long and super hard as Scarlett happy clapped like a giddy school girl.

"Ooooh." The three women said to him.

"You three babies like that huh?" Duncan asked them.

"Yah dada, we wuv your hawd baba full of Cumsies." The three said to him.

"Be patient Gwen and Courtney, you'll wait your turn." Duncan said to them before Scarlett gave it a squish.

"Paci sooooooo wong Dada." Scarlett said before drooled and gave it a kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, and so yummy daddy, just wike baba." Scarlett said to him before she began to suck on it.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Scarlett muffled and she was enjoying it.

"Courtney, Gwen, play sexy with each other for daddy." Duncan commanded them.

"Okies Dadda." Gwen and Courtney said to him before they began making out for a bit before Duncan got a bit bored.

"Why don't you play with Daddy." Duncan said as they sexually crawled like babies toawrds him making him more turned on before Scarlett started to deep-drool on his hard-on as Gwen started to kiss his hard on and rubbing his diaper increasing the pleasure to double the fun

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Duncan moaned and howled out loudly and he was enjoying it until Courtney decided to lick on his shaved scrotum, and even tickle it making Duncan go crazy as the pleasure was finally triple the fun and Duncan was about to burst.

"Babies...! I think Daddy's gonna...!" Duncan groaned out.

"Daddy is gonna...!" Duncan groaned out once more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan screamed out again as he suddenly came all over their faces, and mouths out of nowhere as Duncan kept climaxing, and climaxing.

His premature climax was the biggest one anyone had ever seen as Duncan panted like hell. His heart was beating extremely fast as a result of the triple-team blowjob and the three girls started to lick the Cusmies off of theor faces and swallowed it like it was fine wine.

"Mmmmmmm..." The three girls moaned and muffled during the swallowing.

"So ladies, what did you think of Daddy's milky?" Duncan asked them.

"Excellent as always." Scarlett said to him.

"Delicious." Gwen said to him.

"Daddy, that tasted good." Courtney said to him.

"Thanks my babies." Duncan said to them.

"You're welcome daddy." The babies said back as they laid back down on the floor.

"You want to be banged up by Daddy do you?" Duncan said with a seductuve tone in his voice.

"Yah Daddy, we want our Diapers to be filled up with your Cumsies." The three said seducitvely to him.

"Well line up baby sluts." Duncan said as he began by pounding Scarlett first.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett moaned out in pure ecstatic delight.

"KEEP GOING WIKE THAT DADDY! FUCK ME SO HAWD IN THESE DIAPERS DADDY!" Scarlett screamed out to Duncan.

"YOU GOT IT BABY! DADDY WUVS YOU! ALWAYS HAD ALWAYS WILL! DADDY WEALLY WUVS ALL THWEE OF YOU DIAER SWUTS!" Duncan screamed out as he kept going in a faster and harder pace while Gwen and Courtney were fingering each other's wet areas waiting in anticipation.

"I'm so excited for this aren't you Gwen?" Courtney asked her.

"God Yeah!" Gwen answered her back.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA SPWOOGIES!" Both of them screamed out as he came inside of her area before moving onto Courtney.

"Get ready Princess." Duncan said as he reloaded his machine gun before he began using it as Gwen got onto the floor, then Courtney and Gwen began doing the 69 while Scarlett was being fingered by Duncan.

"HAWDER DADDY! FUCK MY ASS HAWDER!" Courtney said as Duncan did so while he kept pleasuring pleasuring Scarlett once again and he felt something about to explode from Courtney and Duncan.

"GOO GOO...SEXY BABY! GONNA CUMSIES!" Courtney squealed out.

"ME TOO!" Duncan said as he and Courtney came and then Gwen and Duncan started as Courtney and Scarlett grabbed some dildos and began masturbating.

"Ohhhhh." Scarlett and Courtney were moaning as they were pleasuring their already wet areas with their dildos while Gwen was being pounded away.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH! DADDY! KEEP FUCKING ME WIKE COURTNEY DOES!" Gwen said and Duncan did so until he came inside of her.

"Oh babies...you were all wonderful, but the grand finale is about to happen." Duncan said as he started stroking his hard-on once more.

"You mean we get your milky once more?" The three asked him with a cute tone in their voices.

"Yep, you babies did gweat so you get one final reward for your services to Daddy on his birthday, now open your mouths and get your reward." Duncan commanded Scarlett, Gwen, and Courtney and they opened their mouths.

"DADDY'S ABOUT TO CUMSIES! HERE CUMS DADDY'S MILKY!" Duncan proclaimed before it happens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan groaned out in such sexual delight as he came all over their faces, mouths, and even on their chests and he fired his cumsie bullets with such accuracy, then Duncan kept on climaxing and climaxing until he was exhuatsed.

Then the three girls shared one final tongue before they dried up and met with a dehydrated Duncan and started to cuddle him

"Now that is how you give Daddy a great birthday present." Duncan said to the camera...see ya." Duncan said as he turned off the camera, then he and the girls started to snuggle with each other.

"So, how did you like that birthday surprise Duncan?" Scarlett asked him.

"Did you like it even though it had your ex-girlfriends involved?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah, did you?" Gwen asked him as well.

"That was the most badass surprise I've ever had! With or without diapers, it was still awesome!" Duncan answered them.

"Well good Duncan, I am glad you loved it." Scarlett said giving him a kiss.

"I told you this was so worth it Princess." Courtney said talking to Gwen as they kissed.

"I'm gonna take a nap, do you girls wanna join me?" Duncan asked them.

"Sure." The three answered him as they joined him and got under the covers and the three girls giggled as they began to take a nap wearing their snuggly diapers.

"Night night girls." Duncan said to them.

"Night night Duncan." The girls said back as they finally fell asleep.

 **Wow! Was that awesome or what?!**

 **THIS WAS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR BEEKERMAROO777**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
